


Mirror

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Mirror

Looking once  
A quick glance  
I see a pretty girl in the mirror  
Her belly is flat,  
Her chest proportioned,  
A waist that fits her well...  
Her hair flows down gracefully  
Around her shoulders

But only for a second

She turns  
Into what I have  
A big belly  
A big chest  
A big waist  
And thighs  
A double chin  
Is shown  
Her hair a big mess

I want to hide  
Look away  
I wish  
I could be that quick  
Glance  
But I’m not  
I’m just the hideous one  
The one I hate

The tears well up  
I look away  
Wanted to hide  
The mirror  
To break it  
Into shards

I don’t  
I hide  
Wishing  
That I  
Wasn’t  
A  
Broken  
Reflection  
In  
A

Mirror


End file.
